


One step Forward, Two steps Back

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, College AU, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I wanted this and so I made it, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, allurance, mild keitor, rugby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: From behind him at fly Griffin just rolled his eyes.“Are you gonna put the ball in any time soon?”Keith nodded emphatically, not bothering to redirect his stare from Shiro's ass.“I certainly fucking hope so.”





	One step Forward, Two steps Back

Despite the multiple contusions and cracked ribs, Keith thanked his lucky stars that Hunk and Lance had convinced him to join the rugby team. When he had started college he hadn't really expected to make friends immediately - he never had before after all - but he had been forced into a room with two other roommates who had been determined to make some sort of '90s movie about friendship and coming of age out of their lives.

Lance and Hunk had known each other from high school, which Keith had figured would mean that he'd be left completely on his own while they gallivanted around together. Unfortunately Lance had decided that they were rivals immediately upon discovering that they were in the same accelerated physics course, and Hunk couldn't resist a new friend to save his life.

Three weeks of strong-armed friendship and one trip to the club fair later, Keith had caved to Hunk's puppydog eyes, signing up with him to try out the bloodsport and promising to stay at practice for a week. The opportunity to absolutely crush his extra energy had called to him immediately, and Keith had been hooked. It didn't hurt that he was very gay and rugby players were very attractive.

Takashi Shirogane was another prospective new player on their first day of practice and he certainly influenced Keith's decision right then and there that this was the sport for him.

Three years later he's got the best team of alcoholics and misfits a guy could ask for and one bleeding heart for his co-captain.

Sometime in their junior year Keith and Shiro had fallen into an easy friends with benefits relationship after a particularly rough match, both keyed up with adrenaline in the showers and needing an outlet that wouldn't get them arrested. Since then it wasn't uncommon to find them tangled up in corners at parties committing teamcest, and more than half of Lance's snapchat memories included him and Hunk making a disgusted face in front of their drunken teammates dry humping in the living room.

Still, they were his best friends and the reason he had made it this far through college without major incident, so he lets it slide.

Besides, he can't say he's ever been this happy.

But now it's their last year together, just a few months of blood, sweat, and tournaments – of staying up all night in each other's dorm rooms with enough coffee to want to die.

A few months to figure out where they would end up after this... it was a little more than nerve wracking.

But right at this moment, Keith wasn't really worried about it.

It was 86 and humid as all hell as they gathered on the field for practice. Shiro had lost his shirt early on and was currently bent low, hands clenching around the shorts of the second row from his position as eight-man. His shorts were stretched obscenely across his ass and he'd decided to forgo the sliders to save on laundry and get a little airflow in the swampy weather.

Ever the dutiful scrum-half, Keith had eyes on at least one ball in the sea of backs and limbs practicing their scrum-down with the B side forwards.

From behind him at fly Griffin just rolled his eyes.

“Are you gonna put the ball in any time soon?”

Keith nodded emphatically, not bothering to redirect his stare from Shiro's ass.

“I certainly fucking hope so.”

“Your face is gross and so is your flirting!” Lance called out from the end of the line, twisting his face in faux disgust.

Keith just shrugged, crouching down with the ball in his hands, looking up to where Matt had been waiting for him to be ready with a vaguely ill look. He nodded in response to the raised eyebrow.

“Crouch, touch.. set!”

Keith dumped the ball in the tunnel and immediately began to head to the back, watching their tiny hooker's feet dart out and snag it backward, passing through the line before Shiro controlled it with his own toe just inside. Pidge had been an unconventional pick for their team, more likely to be found doing the stats at first look, but she'd insisted on training for the position once she realized she could tell people deadpan that she was a hooker. Her tiny nature also made it possible to swing practically her entire lower body forward as she hung suspended between Hunk and Kinkade. Colleen Holt certainly hadn't liked it at first, but once she realized that most teams in the league were some sort of co-ed - and that Pidge was going to play whether she liked it or not - she had become the team mom and often screamed at her little girl to 'rake those bitches' during hard fought scrums.

Keith snagged the ball from the front of Shiro's cleat, stiff-arming the opposing scrum-half and feigning a pass to Griffin. On cue James tucked a dove toward the bodies, drawing a hit or two while Keith darted forward through a gap before getting snagged and offloading to Shiro, predictably hot on his heels.

Shiro caught the pass with a wink, bowling through the flanker that had Keith by the jersey and laying waste to their fly-half and inside center. Hunk and Kinkade were on his back when the opposing fullback flinched so hard at the oncoming freight train that Shiro took a skid to avoid hurting them and went down on a lucky lunge from the supporting wing. They didn't even have a chance to set up a proper ruck before Kinkade stepped over and shouldered the poor kid clean off the ball, scooping it up and jogging leisurely over the line.

Keith trotted over to where Shiro was hauling the other fullback up, dusting the skinny kid off with some encouragement. He wound up and slapped him on the ass hard, earning a high pitched yelp and searing look from his co-captain.

“Brought low by a rookie, Shirogane...” Keith shook his head solemnly, hooking his arm around the neck of the fullback and ruffling his hair. “You're losing your touch!” The rookie's eyes were saucers, stuck between the two very sweaty, very attractive men and being weaponized by his own captain.

Hunk took pity on the poor kid, shooing Keith's arm off of him and offering a water bottle as he shot them a sharp look.

“Don't sully the rookies with your unresolved sexual tension.”

Keith and Shiro snorted, shooting each other predatory grins.

“I think it's been pretty well resolved Hunk.”

He just gave them another look, clapping his hands over the rookie's ears and leading him back toward the line of scrimmage.

“There is a high chance it has been.” Leifsdottir nodded from her place next to Lance as he mimed throwing up from far wing, making Allura giggle from behind him at fullback. Rizavi just elbowed Griffin with a grin as he tapped his foot impatiently.

“Lighten up, James.” He shook his head and looked at his watch, shooting her a grimace as they boiled under the sun.

Veronica rolled her eyes from Lance's opposite, two years younger but fast enough to give Lance a run for his money in his starting position.

“You're just jealous because they actually have someone who wants to commit teamcest with them.” She wiggled her eyebrows in Allura's direction as their fullback lifted the hem of her tanktop to wipe her face.

Lance flushed like a tomato and squawked indignantly at his little sister as Keith gave her a fistbump on the jog back to the line.

“Ronnie, you're supposed to take my side!”

Veronica shrugged, “Not if you keep calling me Ronnie.”

Keith caught Shiro's eye and grinned at their bickering, admiring the way the sweat glittered on his collarbones as he snagged the ball back off the ground to reset.

“Alright Captain, again!”

 

Practice had left them sweaty and covered in dirt as they trudged back to their townhouse. The five person suite-style apartment had been the concession Keith was willing to make when Lance and Hunk had decided unilaterally to be roommates 'forever'. The additional buffer of Matt and Shiro taking on housing with them meant that Keith wasn't the sole recipient of Lance's pining over Allura on their drunken couch sessions in the living room.

They had split the three bedrooms up with Lance and Keith in one, Shiro and Matt in the other, and Hunk having his own room - ostensibly since his girlfriend Shay visited from the nearby Balmera University. In reality Hunk's room was usually full of half exploded things that he, Matt, and Pidge tinkered with, and he snored like a freight train. It was in everyone's best interest this way.

Lance had initially made theatrical protest at having to share a bedroom with Keith, but upon realizing that would likely put Keith with Shiro he changed his tune.

“Oh no.” Lance had stomped his foot like a toddler, arms crossed as Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. “The day you two share a room is the day I'll need to sleep with headphones on every night.”

Keith had sputtered out his beer at the time, turning bright red and choking out a half-hearted protest.

“Nope!” Lance shoved his hand in Keith's face, “I've seen enough of your drunken make-outs in dark corners to know better.” He pulled a face at the abashed pair. “Be sure to thank me when you pass your classes.”

So now that meant that Keith and Lance also shared a bathroom. A very small bathroom.

A bathroom that had every single inch of available surface covered in weird lotions and masks and tweezers and gels... Keith had one toothbrush that lived in the medicine cabinet and a bar of soap.

Now it was a bathroom that had been occupied by Lance for the past disgustingly sticky half hour.

Keith pounded on the door, yelling at Lance over his shower speakers.

“God dammit, Lance!” Keith rattled the handle threateningly. “I will fucking end you if I have to take another cold shower.”

Lance continued to belt out Beyonce from the other side of the door.

Keith growled, giving the door one last kick for stalking back down the hallway, trying to avoid touching anything with his slimy sweat-slicked and grass covered clothes. He startled when Shiro popped a head into his room, concerned.

“Hey Keith,” He jerked a thumb toward his own bathroom. “You wanna use ours?”

Keith just grimaced and pulled at his drenched shirt with a nod.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Shiro and Matt's bathroom was much less cluttered than his own and Keith didn't waste much time stripping bare and hopping under the hot spray. He tipped his head back and let the scalding water wash the grass out of his hair, turning to watch it swirl down the drain as he scrubbed into his scalp with a groan. The beginning of the season always left him more a bruise than a man but the ache felt good after a summer of nothing but regular gym workouts.

A knock on the bathroom door announced Shiro's muffled voice, startling him out of his happy soaking.

“Keith? Can I come in?”

Keith huffed a laugh in response.

“It's your bathroom, dude.” He heard the door creak open and got a gust of chillier air before it clicked shut again. “Just don't flush.”

Shiro's chuckle echoed in the small space. “Nah, just want to floss.” He rustled around in the medicine cabinet for a bit before grunting in satisfaction. “I got a mouthful of dirt on that last tackle.”

Keith hummed in sympathy, bending over to stretch out his hamstrings and get the heat on his lower back. “I saw that, you think your jaw is gonna bruise?”

Shiro shrugged through the glass, fingers in his mouth already. “I 'out ih” He pulled out to rinse off the string and spit. “And if it does I'll just use the sob story for sympathy.”

Keith snorted, reaching for his soap before realizing he wasn't in his own shower.

“Hey,” He cracked open the shower door waving both bottles of body wash. “Which one of these is yours?”

Shiro turned to look before his eyes bugged out of his head and he choked on his fingers, wheezing a cough.

Keith rolled his eyes. “It's nothing you haven't seen before Shirogane, yours is bigger.” He shook the bottles again pointedly.

Shiro blushed, eyes locked on the wall behind Keith. “Purple bottle.”

“Thanks.” Keith slid the door back shut, smirking. He always got a kick out of how shy Shiro was, even after more than a year of hooking up casually. Though to be fair, they were almost never sober when they saw each other naked, and they'd never actually gone farther than sucking each other off after a particularly rough match.

Their casual intimacy was probably was going to bite him in the ass in the long run, but Keith would take Shiro any way he could get him – especially since Shiro had gone through a really bad breakup their freshman year where Keith had helped clean up the wreckage. Shiro really hadn't expressed interest in dating anyone since.

Fortunately, everyone needs to blow off some steam now and then, and Keith was perfectly willing to be the outlet in this case.

He lathered up his palms in the familiar spicy smelling gel, inhaling deeply in the steam and letting out a little groan. Shiro stilled at his place by the sink and Keith let his smirk grow. He sighed, rubbing a path down his chest and bending deeply again as he lathered down one leg at a time, his ass practically pressed against the foggy glass. Shiro cleared his throat, eyes closed as he counted to ten and tried to continue flossing.

Keith arched back up, trailing a soapy hand underneath his balls and letting out a breathy sound as he cradled them, rolling his fingers and letting his head thump audibly against the tile.

Shiro's voice was a deep rumble over the water. “You alright in there?”

Keith hummed, moving his soapy hand to wrap around his shaft with a gasp.

“Just... loosening my muscles.” He pulled himself slowly, his silhouette hiding nothing from Shiro on the other side. He thumbed over his head with a groan and braced his forearm on the wall in front of his face, thrusting into his other hand slowly. “Nngh... Shiro...”

Shiro was surprised he hadn't cracked the edge of the sink yet with his grip. “Right here, Keith.” His voice was gravel and whiskey, lighting a fire in Keith's veins as he stroked himself faster.

“Sh-” Keith bit through the noise, closing his eyes and imagining the wet heat of his hand was Shiro's mouth last weekend, thoroughly debauched in the bathroom of a bar, letting Keith fuck his throat until there were tears streaming down his face. “Shi-ah!” He tightened his fist around himself, throwing his head back with a long moan and painting the tile in front of him.

The heavy panting from the sink drew his attention as Keith shuddered through his aftershocks, rinsing off quickly and turning off the tap. Shiro was bent over the sink, floss tangled around the fingers of each hand and snapped clean in the middle. Keith eyed the impressive tent in his sweatpants as he snagged his towel.

“Let me know if you need any help with that.” He trailed a finger down Shiro's trembling shoulder blades and winked at him in the mirror before slipping down the hall and back into his own room.

 

Shiro did not need any help with it. At least, not in person, and not when he was stone cold sober and aching. This thing he had going with Keith already flayed him open on the best days, left him vulnerable and bleeding after every shared breath and shaking touch. What had started as a one time thing from too much adrenaline and a little liquor had evolved into the open secret of the team, but not quite how everyone thought.

In the most strict sense of it all they weren't fucking, but that was about all they weren't doing. Shiro was weak for his co-captain who looked like a fucking siren even covered in mud and blood as he shouted out commands on the field. Keith was one of the best things to ever happen to him, one of the great constants in a life that insisted on dealing him shit hands.

Which was why he couldn't risk their friendship over his own overwhelming need to fuck Keith raw, no matter how much the other man would've bent and spread himself on Shiro's alter. Shiro would rather carry on with whatever this was, sex or no sex, before he risked driving Keith away by spilling his guts. Keith wasn't the kind to date as long as Shiro had known him, let alone entertain the fantasies of the happily ever after Shiro sometimes daydreamed about.

No. Surely burying three fingers in himself and biting the sheets to muffle his groans was better than letting this thing between them burrow into his chest any more than it had.

After taking care of the matter at hand Shiro threw on a fresh change of clothing – again – and grabbed his textbooks to study downstairs in the living room. It had become tradition for everyone to study together after practices while Hunk made dinner, calling flash cards back and forth into the kitchen. Shiro looked forward to it every day, even if they only had a few classes in common with each other it always made him feel supported in his dreams.

Keith and Lance were engaged in the usual scuffle as they thundered down the stairs with their own bags, laughing and shoving as Lance dove for the beanbag chair that had become the favorite spot.

“Too slow, Mullet!” Lance rearranged himself in the chair like a nesting squirrel, splattering his textbooks out on the coffee table. “That's why you're stuck at scrum-half.”

Keith snorted and plopped down next to Shiro on the couch. “Stuck, yeah.” He rolled his eyes and pulled out his textbooks and the flashcards he and Shiro had made together. “Because I totally want to go back to wing where I never get the ball.”

Lance just stuck his tongue out, thoroughly ignoring the barb as he yelled into the kitchen. “Hunk, love of my life, what's for dinner?”

“Spaghetti” Hunk called back as he shook a clawed ladle at him over the kitchen island. “And you're not eating it in that chair.” Lance huffed indignantly, crossing his arms with a pout. “Sorry Buddy, you spill the sauce on everything.”

Keith snickered at Lance's sullen face, nudging Shiro with his elbow. “Maybe we can get him a high chair for spaghetti nights.”

Shiro attempted his best disapproving face. “Keith.” His stern countenance was wobbly at best. “Be nice.” Lance shot a smug look at Keith before Shiro continued. “We just need to get Allura to wipe his chin for him.”

Lance squawked in betrayal as Keith howled with laughter against Shiro's side. “Where's Matt, at least he's my friend.”

Right on cue Matt bumped the door open, dragging his backpack and half a sparking robot inside before toeing it shut and marching upstairs. “Don't ask!” He called back over his shoulder.

The three of them just shrugged at each other while Hunk sighed from the kitchen.

“Don't burn anything down!”

Matt yelled something indistinct down the stairs before coming down with his own books and throwing himself onto the other couch.

“What's for dinner?”

“Spaghetti” Came the chorus back at him.

Matt shot a look at the beanbag chair. “Lance is moving to eat right?”

“Betrayal!” Lance shouted theatrically, throwing his hands up in the air.

Shiro just smiled at their weird little group and started highlighting as Keith collapsed against him in giggles.

 

The rest of their season carried on much the same, scorching afternoon practices easing into cooler fall weather and their study sessions turning into midterm prep. Their first few games had been friendlies, barely more than scrimmages against teams they had played with for years, and it was clear their team was starting to come into their own. A surprising lack of injuries meant they had a relatively stable lineup and several wins under their belt already, but the best part about these easy matches were the drinkups afterward.

Since Garrison Tech and Marmora U were no more than 20 miles apart it was easy to cram into their townhouses and pound on the walls after a match, shouting until no one know which slurred mess they were singing anymore. Shiro was usually the DD in these short trips, perfectly happy to watch his team have fun and get into his own cups later on after he was sure everyone was home safe.

It also meant he got to watch Keith - bright, feral, and covered in his own blood from a cleat to the face that tore open his eyebrow. He had bled like a stuck pig as they shuffled him off the field long enough to glue and wrap it before throwing him right back onto the field. As soon as the ball cleared the scrum Keith had immediately nailed Regris, the Marmora flanker that had gotten him, before hurdling his stunned body and scoring a try. Reg had just laughed and punched him on the shoulder as Keith trotted back smugly.

Now his scrum-half was perched on the back of a couch playing a round of kings, smooshed between Kinkade and Griffin. The bruise was already mottling on his face but it didn't dampen his smile as he tossed back his beer in a waterfall. Shiro watched Keith's throat working as he chugged and punched Griffin on the knee when he dropped his cup with a gasp. Kinkade had long stopped and was shaking his head at the two in disbelief.

Keith stayed in a couple more rounds, until the rhyming game had him furrowing his brows in annoyance and Shiro knew it was time to cut him off. The smaller man accepted the arm around his waist easily as Shiro hauled him off the back of the couch.

“'Mm just sayin'-” Keith slurred as he raised one hand in indignation. “-time n' thyme'r two differn' words.”

Shiro chuckled into Keith's hair as he steadied him. “I'm sure Hunk would have agreed with you.”

Keith nodded firmly, looking around for his big friend. “Uh-huh. He's a good frien”

Shiro bit down his grin and looked at Keith solemnly. “I'm sure he thinks you're a good friend too.”

Keith's wide eyes were adorable as he whipped his head up to Shiro, stumbling and steadying himself on Shiro's chest. “Really?”

Shiro's heart was officially a puddle as he pulled Keith in for a hug. “Of course. You're the best friend.”

Keith burrowed his head into Shiro's chest, mumbling. “Thanks Shiro, you're the best friend too.” He reached up blindly to pat Shiro's cheek with one hand before demanding, “Now carry me.”

Shiro just laughed and heaved the booze soaked boy into arms. “As you wish.”

Matt eyeballed them as he carried his precious cargo out onto the porch to get some fresh air but only tipped his bottle in their direction when Shiro shrugged back at him. It wasn't like they were going to sully the sanctity of the Marmora house steps with Keith passed out half dead.

Shiro settled down into an old wicker chair on the porch, cradling Keith's head against his shoulder and slinging those long legs over the arm of the chair. It was peaceful out here and he tipped his head back to look at the stars, ignoring the gentle thumping of the bass in the floorboards from behind him. Keith shifted in his arms a little, burrowing his face into Shiro's chest with a sigh. Shiro smiled down at him, and carded his fingers through the muddy mop of hair on his shoulder.

Keith blinked sleepily up at him, “Shiro?” Shiro hummed in acknowledgment down at him, still petting through Keith's hair. “I don' wanna stay like this.”

Shiro cocked his head at the drunken bundle in his arms.

“Stay like what, Buddy?”

Keith made a whining sound, lifting a hand and flapping between them.

“This, us.”

Shiro's hand froze as something seized his heart like a vice. He cleared his throat once, then again.

“Us? You mean, what we do together?”

Keith nodded against his chest again, nuzzling in with a smile.

“Yeah. I like right now.”

Right now. Non-sexual touching on a porch as friends. Shiro felt like he'd been kicked in the chest as he wondered how long Keith had been keeping this from him.

“Oh.” He swallowed hard. “That's okay, Keith.” He grit his teeth and cleared his throat again. “We can stay like this, no more...stuff.”

Keith made a sleepy questioning noise but Shiro was already moving, hoisting him up and onto his feet with a brittle smile.

“I better go collect everyone else, it's getting kind of late.”

He didn't look back at Keith's face.

 

By the time he had gotten everyone dropped off at their houses Shiro was one comment away from shattering. He bee-lined into their own house before snagging a bottle of tequila from the counter and marching up the stairs to his room, thudding the door shut.

Matt just looked at the other three in question, getting only drunken shrugs in return as he followed Shiro. He tapped on the door gently before easing it open and slipping inside.

It wasn't pretty.

Shiro had already shucked his gear and lay on his bunk in nothing but compression shorts as he drank directly from the bottle, his eyes were red with unshed tears. Matt padded over and sat down by his hip, placing a hand on his knee.

“Hey man, are you... okay?” Matt watched as Shiro just shrugged, still drinking. “You haven't really hit thee tequila since... well...” Since Shiro and Adam had broken up over two years ago, but that didn't need to be said. Matt lifted his hand off Shiro's knee and tugged the bottle down, wrinkling his nose at Shiro's sputtering gasp. “Did something happen?”

Shiro eyed the bottle, but Matt still had a grasp on the bottom. He shrugged again, throat clicking as he swallowed, and closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the concern on Matt's face.

“It's not...” Shiro shuddered out a breath. “Nothing really.” He opened his eyes again and felt them blur with tears. “It's stupid.”

Matt scowled at him. “It's not stupid if it's got you feeling low.” He shuffled closer, pulling Shiro in for a hug. “You don't have to tell me, but I'm here to listen.”

Shiro sniffled wetly into Matt's shoulder as he hugged him back. “It's... Keith doesn't...” He choked off a little and shook his head into Matt's shoulder.

“Did you two fight?” Matt would have attempted to kill Keith himself for hurting Shiro – or recruited Pidge to help, but Shiro shook his head again.

“No, he just... he wants to be friends.” Matt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and pulled Shiro back a bit to look at him questioningly. Shiro ducked his head and clarified, “No, like. Just friends.” Matt cringed.

Most of the team thought that Shiro and Keith were either together and were being coy about it or were strictly fucking, but Matt knew from a few of Shiro's drunken monologues that he was completely gone on his co-captain. He had been afraid this day would come since they started fooling around, but he had hoped that they would come around and make it official before either of them got too hurt. Shiro had been in love with Keith practically since they'd met, even through the end of his relationship with Adam there had been that spark, and Matt would have sworn that Keith has in love with Shiro as well. The kid had no poker face and half the time would broadcast his pining across the room while they were studying - you don't look up at a man like he hung the moon just because you're sucking his dick. But Keith didn't date, and Shiro didn't push.

Matt had a feeling he was missing critical information.

“Shiro,” Matt ducked his head to look Shiro in the eyes again, “He said, word for word, that he doesn't want to fool around with you anymore?”

Shiro flinched a little but shook his head. “Well no, but he said that he didn't want to do 'us' anymore, and that he liked what we were doing just sitting on the porch.”

Matt squinted at him, it wasn't much to go on. “Well, he's really drunk. So just...” Matt sighed and snagged the bottle of tequila away, ignoring Shiro's protests. “Just don't do anything stupid yet until you talk to him sober, okay?” Shiro nodded at his sheets and Matt felt confident he could fix this.

 

Shiro did something stupid.

He had woken up the next morning feeling like shit, face sticky with dried tears and mouth tasting like roadkill, and considered not getting up at all - languishing in his unearned heartbreak until he died. Matt had other ideas though, and physically rolled him out of bed, throwing his toothbrush at him and leaving to go meet up with Pidge with a final warning.

“Talk to him today, Shiro.”

Shiro just groaned, scowling at the door dragging himself into the bathroom. He would have taken a shower the night before but... yeah. He stepped into the warm spray, snagging his toothpaste and scrubbing away the taste of death and grime as he leaned against the wall.

His purple bottle was in the wrong place.

Shiro winced, spitting the foam out and trying not to cry again as he remembered the last person who was in this shower, lathering himself up with Shiro's scent and calling his name through his orgasm. Shiro regretted not taking Keith up on his offer to help now that he knew it would have been the last time. He should have stepped into the shower with him and pressed him to the tiles, marking up Keith's neck until everyone else knew that he was Shiro's...

But he didn't. And he wasn't.

Now the spicy smell in the steam just made Shiro want to die as he cranked the water to freezing and washed off in record time. What was the point of luxuriating or shaving if he had no one to impress anyway? He toweled off and pulled on some ratty sweats before dragging himself downstairs.

Lance and Hunk had vacated to the library according to the note on the counter underneath the stack of pancakes they'd been nice enough to leave. Shiro dug in morosely, barely tasting the special blueberries Hunk always put in for him as he sucked down cold coffee from yesterday's pot. It was a good look.

Shiro tensed as he heard shuffling coming from the stairs before Keith slid down them with a groan - he looked like he'd been hit by a bus.

“How much did I drink?” Keith cradled his head in his hands from the bottom step, squinting one eye in Shiro's direction.

Shiro just shrugged and sipped his coffee. “Enough.” He sighed, setting his mug down and gesturing to the counter. “There's pancakes.”

Keith perked up just a bit, crawling across the floor and hauling himself upright with a grip on the counter. “And coffee?” He eyed Shiro's mug.

Shiro shook his head. “This is the cold stuff from yesterday.”

Keith grimaced and looked a little green as he shook his head. “Nevermind.”

He made himself a plate and shuffled to the table, plopping down across from Shiro and digging in.

Shiro didn't say anything as they sat there, not feeling up to the usual banter - after all what was there to say? Each scrape of a fork on the plate made him want to scream - he could hear the clock on the wall ticking - Keith's breathing was obnoxiously loud. It was too much.

He shoved his chair back with a scrape and snagged his dishes. Keith startled as he threw them into the sink and began washing with furious intent. He scrubbed each part of it, putting them to the side to dry with a clatter before he looked up and caught Keith's bewildered stare – fork still half raised to his mouth.

“Shiro... is everything okay?”

Shiro took a deep breath. No, of course everything wasn't okay. He wanted to scream and beg Keith to take him back, but for real this time. He knew that if he ever asked, Keith probably would just because he never said no to anything Shiro really wanted.

“Everything is... fine.” Shiro placed everything down gently before walking around and leaning on the other side of the counter. “I was just thinking about what you said last night.”

Keith cringed, laughing. “Oh man, what did I do this time? I can't remember a thing after the first round of cards.”

Shrio's shoulders slumped. He wasn't even important enough to remember not-dumping apparently.

“You ah-” He mumbled, peeling a string from his sweatpants to avoid making eye contact. “You said you didn't want to do this anymore.”

Keith cocked his head, brows furrowed as he set down his fork.

“Do... what?”

Shiro cringed. This was literally hell, having to repeat back his own rejection.

“Um.” He gestured between the two of them, feeling very small. “Us. Like... fooling around.”

Keith sputtered out a laugh, slapping the table.

“Yeah, okay Dude, nice try.” He snickered, picking up his fork again before he saw the hurt look on his friend's face. “Uh... Shiro?”

Shiro just shrugged. “I guess you would think it's funny now.” His tone bordered on sullen. “But you were probably right anyway.”

Keith dropped the fork with a clatter. “Wha-?” Keith pushed back from the table. “No, I wouldn't have meant...”

Shiro shook his head, shrugging again but not meeting Keith's eyes.

“You were pretty clear.” He darted a look up, eyes shining. “I just wish you didn't think you had to get drunk to let me know.” Shiro choked on the last word before clearing his throat and turning toward the stairs. “Anyway. Like I promised you last night, it doesn't change anything.” His fingers clenched into the wall as he whispered over his shoulder. “You're still my best friend.”

Keith just sat shell shocked at the table, watching Shiro trudge up the stairs until he heard his door shut. There was no way he would have told Shiro he wanted to stop... but he couldn't remember anything from last night except fingers in his hair. But Shiro's face... he had apparently hurt him badly, like the shitty friend he always managed to be. And Shiro thought it was for the better...

Keith put his head down on the table and choked down the oncoming tears.

 

Nothing had really changed after their talk. Matt had gotten home, taken one look at the two of them, and slammed his head into the wall. He, Hunk, and Lance now got to watch their overly polite exchanges and brittle smiles as they studied together like nothing was wrong. They still lead practice together, but the playful banter was dulled and half the team had pulled Matt aside to ask if everything was okay. He had tried to wave them off, citing exam stress as the reason for their odd behavior, but Griffin had just snorted at the excuse.

“Teamcest never ends well.” He picked at his cuticles, eyeing the two of them having a stilted conversation about a new play they were developing.

Matt whirled on him. “You don't know shit about it Griffin, leave it alone.”

The fly-half straightened up, leveling Matt with a look. “I know enough about it to know my Captain is lovesick for a forward who never asked him out.”

Matt deflated a little, but kept his glare. “It's not like that.” He muttered, kicking at a patch of dirt. “Keith ended whatever they were doing and Shiro's moping around like a whipped puppy.”

Griffin raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “ _Keith_ dumped _Shiro?_ ” He snorted derisively. “Not a chance.”

Matt scowled at him. “Well fucking believe it. I had to deal with Shiro's tears and tequila the night it happened.”

“He hit the tequila?” Griffin winced, everyone remembered that semester. He sighed, straightening up and clapping Matt on the shoulder. “I'm sure they'll figure it out, it's got to be a misunderstanding.” He looked over to where Keith was hugging his arms around himself as he spoke to Shiro, eyes downcast. “...Or maybe we can help.”

Matt's glasses glinted as he nodded. “Get the rest of the team together.”

 

Lance had taken to the planning with manic energy.

“You guys have no clue what it's like to live with him.” His eyes were just a little crazed as he shook his head. “Keith was pretty much catatonic that entire afternoon, and then I think he almost cried.” He leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, “I didn't even think he had tear ducts.”

Allura scowled at him as Veronica threw a pillow. “Of course Keith has feelings, he's been in love with Shiro for years.”

Ina nodded behind them as she tossed popcorn into Pidge's mouth. “I had thought they were already dating.”

The piece bounced off Pidge's nose as she shook her head. “Nah, Shiro won't date since the whole Adam thing.”

Matt whipped around to look at his sister incredulously. “Wait, what?” He scanned the questioning faces around the room. “You all think this is Shiro not wanting to be official?”

Hunk placed a hand on Matt's shoulder gently, as if he were trying not to startle a wild animal. “Uh, buddy...” He paused, thinking of the best way to word it before Kinkade cut in over him, deadpan.

“Keith wants to have Shiro's babies.”

Hunk pointed over at him. “Yes, thank you, that.”

Kinkade nodded at him before taking a long pull of his drink and accepting a fistbump from Lance.

Matt was still staring at everyone as if they had grown several heads. “No, no, no.” He flailed in front of himself. “Keith doesn't date.”

Nadia let out a bark of laughter and resumed her quiet texting in the corner while Griffin snorted soda out his nose.

Allura raised an eyebrow at Matt. “He doesn't date because he's Shirosexual, and Shiro won't date him.”

Pidge nodded her agreement and went back to tossing popcorn with Ina.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose as Hunk patted him on the back.

“We – Shiro and I – thought that Keith just didn't date. So this was all he could get.” Matt looked up at everyone, haunted. “Keith told him when he was drunk that he didn't want to continue what they were doing.”

Lance slapped a hand to his face. “THAT'S what Mullet said?” He groaned, dragging his cheeks down dramatically. “Keith could only remember that he wanted be more than just fuckbuddies, not that he didn't want to be screwing around at all.” He looked up into Matt's confused face with a scowl. “He didn't want to continue with no strings!”

A collective “Shit” rang out across the room.

Pidge blew out a breath from the couch. “So. Where do we start now?”

Hunk shrugged. “Maybe we make them a nice romantic team dinner and we all scram before locking the doors?”

Matt shook his head. “Nah, they'd just clam up and bitch us out later.”

Veronica eyeballed Lance before piping up. “We could always make one of them jealous.”

He cocked his head at her for a moment before recoiling in horror. “Ew, Ronnie, No!” He shuddered, glaring at her. “Firstly, Mullet is gross.” He made a face before holding up a second finger. “And secondly, if I tried to hit on Shiro Keith was strangle me in my sleep.”

Hunk snorted next to him, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulders. “And no offense, but I think you're a little skinny for either of them.” Lance considered, scowling before shrugging in agreement.

Allura squinted in thought for a bit before snapping her fingers. “Are we still playing Galra Tech next week?” Matt nodded at her, clearly confused at the random question. “My old, ah- _associate_ plays for their team and I believe he and Keith got along well enough.”

Griffin popped his head up from where he had been texting, “You mean your ex, Lotor?”

Allura scowled at him, flashing a glance at Lance as Griffin shrugged.

Kinkade was nodding in the corner. “That would work. He's flirty enough to pull it off.”

Matt looked uneasy at the prospect. “How do we know this won't end up hurting Shiro more?”

Hunk nodded along next to him, clearly concerned as well. “Yeah guys, we're not trying to actually wedge anyone between them.”

Allura shook her head dismissively. “Of course not. I'd fill him in on the details ahead of time.” She snagged a pencil and doodled a few stick figures with arrows before pointing the eraser at the frowning mulleted one. “We need to go after Keith because he's oblivious to people flirting with him. He won't even realize it.” She dragged the eraser over to tap at the floof-haired stick figure. “But Shiro will notice if someone is flirting with Keith, and hopefully it will spur him into action.”

Ina piped up from the corner again, “Or it'll convince him Keith has already moved on and he's lost his chance forever.”

Allura grinned sharply in her direction with a nod, dragging her pencil over to Lotor and circling him twice. “Not if we get Lotor to bait Shiro with a drunken Keith's honor.”

There was a moment of silence punctuated by Nadia's emphatic. “Oh shit.”

Hunk nodded in agreement. “That would probably get him.”

Matt just sighed and locked eyes with Pidge across the room before she gave him a small nod. “Okay.” He turned to Allura, “But your boy better be able to run fast if this works.”

 

The game against Galra Tech always bordered on the edge of vicious, and to say their rivalry was entirely friendly would be a stretch. That's not to say that they didn't play a clean game against each other every year, or that either team refused to drink together after... they always just ended up a little more battered and bloody than usual at the end of it.

Today was no exception.

Keith surreptitiously spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground as he crouched, ready to drop the ball in the tunnel. Acxa, their fly-half had caught him in a flying tackle as he tried to dart through a gap in their line. He'd hit the dirt hard face first and hadn't had time to cover his face before the ruck formed. Whoever had raked him had gotten a good hit to his cheek, tearing the inside against his exposed lower teeth.

When he finally wiggled out of the pile - after Kinkade had bowled the ruck over - she was standing above him, equally battered with her hand outstretched. He flashed her a bloody grin and took the hand, hauling upward and slapping her on the back before taking off toward the next pile of bodies.

They had been tied pretty much the entire game, answering try for try in between trading elbows. Their hooker Ezor had managed to get a good rake in on Pidge's leg before Pidge had stomped down hard on her ankle, collapsing the ruck when they screeched. The two had nearly come to blows until Lotor, the Galra scrum-half and captain, had stepped in to soothe Ezor as Hunk restrained Pidge.

Keith eyed Shiro warily from where he was crouched, one eyebrow raised until the bigger man dropped to bind on, nodding his head.

“Crouch.. Touch... Set!” Keith dropped the ball in the tunnel and immediately began to circle with Lotor on his heels. Ezor had snagged the ball initially, but Hunk and Kinkade immediately began to wheel as their pack heaved the Galra Tech team backwards half a meter. It was all Ezor could do to keep the ball from popping back out until one of her props locked and she lost her footing. The ball left her cleat as she spit a curse and rolled out of the scrum behind Kinkade's heel. Keith darted forward to snag it but was flattened by Lotor the second he got a hand on.

Shiro had peeled off the back by then, slamming into their second row who had set up to grab the ball and rucked over them both as Pidge stepped in to snatch the ball and send it flying to Griffin. Acxa laid waste to him as well, but not before he had sent the ball spinning to Ina who launched herself over them like a gazelle. She made it about 15 yards, breaking two tackles and throwing an elbow into a dazed Narti before Ezor had run her down, wrenching her knees out from under her. Ina managed to twist and offload into Lance's waiting hands from where he'd been supporting her and he streaked down the rest of the field with Allura hot on his heels. The Galra fullback Rolo was an old friend, but that didn't stop them from colliding with a loud crunch, seconds after Lance had tossed the ball to Allura in a switch. They both went down wheezing as she tore past them and dove over the try line, slapping the ball between the pillars. Lance croaked a whoop of triumph from where he was tangled up in Rolo's arms before peeling himself up and offering a hand down.

Rolo laughed and took the hand, staggering to his feet and tugging Lance into a hug.

“Your woman is scarier by the day.” Lance shot a silly smile in her direction before ducking his head.

“Ah, thanks.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “She's not really my woman though...”

Rolo clapped him on the back and jerked a thumb at where Allura was flushed and grinning at Lance. “You sure about that?”

Lance smiled at the dirt, punching Rolo on the shoulder before jogging over to hug Allura.

Keith smiled a little wistfully at them from the center line before glancing in Shiro's direction and slumping a little.

Lotor sidled up to him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Your team looks good this year, Captain.”

Keith smiled up at the taller man, nudging him with his elbow. “Yours too, it's good to see you again.”

Lotor nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. “I will always be thankful that Allura and I parted on such good terms, she did have the most interesting friends.”

Keith threw his head back and laughed. “That's just a nice way of saying we're crazy.”

Lotor grinned sharply down at him, patting once on his shoulder before shoving him playfully to the other side of the tunnel. “I always did like crazy.”

 

Shiro's blood was boiling as he got ready to crouch and bind in. Lotor had his hand in Shiro's spot on Keith's shoulder. He had managed to get Shiro's smile from Keith's lips -and the bastard had shot a knowing look clean through Shiro as he had done it. After a match like this Keith was always ready to throw down in the nearest dark corner, and Shiro had sudden sickening clarity that it wouldn't be with him.

He took a deep breath, trying not to grind his molars to a pulp as he grabbed the shorts of his second row and dug his cleats in, waiting.

He heard the cry of 'ball's out' from Keith and may have come off the back a little too hard as he barreled down on Lotor. The scrum-half's eyes widened comically before he dumped the ball into his own eight-man's hands and dove out of Shiro's way.

Wanting to crush Lotor like a bug, but not one to draw a penalty, Shiro changed targets and hit Sendak like a wall of meat, both men going down dazed as their teams rucked over them.

He shook his head a little to clear it, wincing as he got stepped on.

Sendak chuckled below him as Shiro winced again at a cleat grinding in his spine. “At least I'm on the bottom, right?”

Shiro wheezed out a laugh, sucking in a breath as they finally cleared the ruck, and rolled off Sendak. The bigger man just cracked his neck and lumbered to his feet before shooting a look over at Lotor and Keith rucking over Kinkade's tackle. “Better get your boy.”

Shiro groaned, letting his head thump once on the ground before jogging after the play and throwing his body into the maul that Hunk found himself in the middle of.

It was going to be a long match.

 

As usual, the drinkup between them was at a local bar instead of one house or the other. Even if the rugby teams were all genuinely friendly no one wanted to be in unfamiliar territory while trashed with a school rivalry like theirs. The bartender didn't mind but usually asked that they keep the wall pounding to a minimum and the bawdy songs to a dull roar, which was fair enough. They'd been piling out of their fleet vans and pouring into the parking lot when Keith had stopped in the lane, turning to Shiro who was digging around in the van to grab the social money from his bag.

“Hey... I-” Shiro looked up at his voice and Keith paused, looking at his feet and biting his lip.

Shiro caught sight of Lotor approaching them from behind Keith and he turned back to the bag he was rifling through with a sigh. “Can we talk about whatever it is later?” He snagged the zippered pouch out of his duffle bag with more force than necessary.

Keith flinched, taking a step back at his tone. “Oh... yeah... sure.”

He turned, shoulders slumped and looking at his feet.

Shiro didn't see the car speeding around the corner until it was too late to reach him.

“KEITH!”

Keith whipped his head up at Shiro's scream, turning just in time to see the car barreling down on him. Shiro lunged forward as brakes squealed and smoked in the parking lot and Keith disappeared from his sight. The car took off again and was out of the parking lot in a heartbeat, but Shiro only had eyes for Keith's form on the ground, cradled in Lotor's arms.

He was clutching his shoulder and staring up into Lotor's face, “You just... holy shit.”

Lotor's normally perfect hair was frazzled and he looked about as shocked as Keith. “Holy shit I did.”

Shiro dropped to his knees next to them, hands hovering over Keith without touching. “Are you okay? Did you get hit?”

Keith shook his head, still panting with adrenaline. “No. Lotor yanked me out of the way.”

Shiro looked up into Lotor's eyes before clapping a hand on his shoulder and nodding once in thanks.

Lotor nodded back, a little bewildered. “Of course I did. I can't let my favorite competition become roadkill.”

Keith wheezed a laugh, wincing a little as Lotor helped him to his feet, slinging an arm around his waist and limping toward the bar.

Lance stood in the doorway, jaw dropped as he witnessed the entire thing. “Holy Fuck!” He turned and yelled into the bar. “Lotor's drinks are on us!”

 

The tale was embellished gradually as the night wore on, but Shiro couldn't even find it in his heart to begrudge it. He swirled a glass of whiskey in front of him and stared morosely into the bar. It was an unusually lively scene now that the Garrison players had a new hero, one that had saved the life of their beloved Captain. They might as well have been one big team as this point with the way everyone had latched on to the new goodwill – not that Shiro could blame them, it had been his hesitation and brusque tone that put Keith there in the first place. Without Lotor he might be sitting vigil at a hospital bed, or worse.

He gave his glass another swirl before downing it and signaling for a refill. The bartender gave him a sympathetic look and slid a fresh glass over. “Girl troubles?” Shiro just snorted and took a sip.

“Something like that.” He turned a little on his bar stool to make sure his team was all still alive and caught sight of a flushed and giggling Keith perched on a stool across the bar, one arm thrown around Lotor and the other around Lance. He felt a hot curl of jealousy and gripped his glass a little tighter.

The bartender followed his line of sight. “Aah.” He grimaced at Shiro's kicked expression. “That one is on me, Bud.” Shiro raised his glass in thanks before dropping his head into his other hand.

A body settled onto the stool next to him and he cracked one eye, expecting to see Matt.

Acxa stared back at him as she flicked two fingers up and grabbed the glass slid over to her.

“He's not gay, you know.” She said it so casually, eyeing Shiro's pathetic form as she leaned backward against the bar. Shiro cocked an eyebrow at her in question. “Lotor.” She clarified, taking a pull from her glass. “He's not gay.”

Shiro snorted, turning away and downing more of his drink as he caught sight of Keith tucked into Lotor's side in the corner. “Sure looks that way.”

Acxa rolled her eyes. “He was with Allura.”

Shiro shrugged, stubborn. “He could be Bi.”

“He's fucking me.”

Shiro sputtered out his drink with a gasp before shooting an incredulous look at her.

“And you're okay with that?” He jerked his thumb at the laughing pair.

Acxa shrugged, taking another pull. “He owed Allura a favor.” She traced her finger around the rim of her glass, eyeing Shiro sideways. “And he doesn't stand a chance with your boy.”

Shiro slumped over the bar again. “He's not my boy...” Acxa shot him a look that could curdle milk. “He isn't!” Shiro protested before sighing and dragging his prosthetic through his hair, wincing at the tug. “Besides, I almost got him killed today.”

Acxa slammed her glass down, startling him.

“A reckless driver almost got him killed.” She drained her glass before pushing off the bar, and calling back over her shoulder.

“Think about it.”

 

He thought about it.

Thought about Keith wrapped around him in a dark alley that first time when they couldn't come down from the adrenaline high. Thought about Keith stealing bites of his pancakes in the morning. Thought about the late nights studying when they would collapse over textbooks on each other's beds.

Thought about Lotor's grin as he wrapped an arm around a drunk Keith's waist, a grin shot right over his dark hair and directly at Shiro, a challenge. Lotor ducked down and whispered something into Keith's ear that had Keith tipping his head back at him with a smile as he hopped down from his own stool, still steadied by the arm around his waist.

They made their way outside through the crowd as Shiro's blood roared in his ears.

Matt slid into the stool next to him and gave his shoulder a rough shake.

“Shiro. What the fuck are you doing?” Matt had never looked this upset, but Shiro couldn't make his mouth work with his whirling thoughts.

Matt growled and heaved him off the stool, shoving him in the direction of the door. “Go. Get. Your. Man.”

Shiro took one step forward hesitantly, and another when the room didn't spin too terribly.

His team parted for him as he stumbled through, slapping him on the back and murmuring encouragement while Acxa stood in the corner, catching his eye with a nod.

He got to the door and pushed, not sure what he expected to see. Maybe it would be the two tangled up, Lotor pressing Keith into a pillar of the porch as they ground their hips together. Maybe Keith holding a handful of Lotor's long hair and fucking into his mouth as he liked to do. Maybe they'd already be gone, off to a hotel room to do what Shiro and Keith never had.

What he didn't expect to see was Keith's back, knees drawn up to his chest as he sniffled, leaning into where Lotor rubbed a thumb comfortingly along his shoulder.

“'M sorry.” Keith rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. “Didn't mean to unload this on you.”

Lotor caught Shiro's gaze above Keith's head, raising a finger to his lips.

“It's quite alright, Keith.” Lotor tucked his chin over the messy dark hair. “I heard you've been having a rough time lately.”

Keith hiccuped a laugh. “I guess you could say that.” He slumped a little, sighing. “Maybe if I got hit by that car he'd give a shit about me again.”

Shiro's heart cracked as Lotor squeezed Keith's shoulder tighter, flicking his eyes up to meet Shiro's.

“I would say that he probably cares a bit about you as it is.”

Keith just shook his head. “He doesn't. Not like...that.” He shuddered a shaky breath. “I didn't want to just sleep with him but-” Keith choked on the last word, hand clenched on his knee. “-now he doesn't want me like that anymore either, I was just his rebound from Adam and-”

Lotor dragged Keith into his arms, petting the back of his hair as the smaller man wept onto his shoulder. His hard stare never left Shiro.

Shiro was swaying on the spot, hand clenched on the doorway so hard the wood had begun to splinter. Nothing Keith was saying made any sense. Keith hadn't been a rebound after Adam... sure it had been just a few months after the split when they started this, but Shiro had loved Keith even when he had a boyfriend... what they had was never anything like that, they couldn't even be compared.

His head was spinning and he slid down the wall slowly, bringing his face into his hands before he could hyperventilate. Keith's muffled sobs were all he could hear.

“I just...” Keith choked off, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out slowly before continuing in a whisper. “I just love him so much... and now I ruined everything.”

Shiro couldn't stop the choked sob that burst out from him, even as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Keith froze from his place in Lotor's arms, slowly raising his head and turning to stare in horror at Shiro.

“No...” His eyes widened like saucers. “No.. please... no...” He snapped back around to Lotor, clinging to his arms frantically. “No, Lotor, why?!”

His plaintive voice hit Shiro like a whip and his face crumbled.

Lotor gently grasped Keith's hands, untangling them from his shirt as he hauled him off the stairs and pressing his forehead to Keith's. “Keith. You two need to talk this out.” Keith clenched his eyes shut and shook his head before Lotor snagged his chin. “You do.” He shot Shiro a 'Don't fuck this up' look. “You love each other.”

Keith sobbed, trying to shake his head again. “He doesn't.” He wiggled his wrists a bit, trying to break free. “Let me go, he doesn't.”

“I do.” Shiro croaked from the floor, face in his hands. Keith stopped struggling and slumped in Lotor's arms, turning to look at Shiro's defeated figure. “I do.” Shiro whispered again.

Lotor eased his grip on Keith, walking him over to Shiro on shaky legs before giving him one last hug and disappearing inside.

Keith trembled like a leaf, looking everywhere but Shiro and like he was about to bolt all at once.

Shiro reached up one hand, letting it hang between them before Keith reached forward hesitantly and took it, sinking to his knees.

“You...” Keith started, voice shaking as much as his hand. “You do?”

Shiro nodded, spreading his thighs and gently pulling Keith into his lap. Keith scrambled forward with another sob, burying his face in Shiro's shoulder and throwing his arm around his neck.

“Why didn't you say anything?”

Shiro flinched a little at the hurt tone before shrugging. “I thought you didn't want me like that... that you didn't date.”

Keith pulled back, brow furrowed. “Of course I don't date, Shiro, we've been fooling around together.”

“Oh.” Shiro ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat.

Keith's hands brought his face back up as he touched their foreheads together gently.

“Shiro, it's always been you for me.” He took a shuddering breath and pressed their lips together. “It will always be you for me.”

Shiro curled one hand into the back of Keith's hair as he kissed back with everything he had, years of pent up feelings bubbling out of him as tears poured down his face. He pulled back with a gasp and buried his face into Keith's neck.

“You were never a rebound, I swear.”

Keith froze a little in his arms. “You heard that?”

Shiro nodded, pulling back and staring at him earnestly, thumbing away the tears under Keith's eyes.

“You were never. I loved you even before Adam and I broke up. I loved you probably from our first season together. I've loved every moment of you in my life since.” He cupped Keith's jaw and brought him down again, murmuring against his lips. “I'll love you until you tell me to stop.”

Keith sucked in a gasp and kissed him back hard before breaking off and shaking his head.

“I didn't mean to.” Shiro cocked his head confused. “I didn't mean to tell you to stop, I was so drunk...”

Shiro looked down and nodded. “It's okay, it must've been a lot for you anyway...”

Keith yanked his head back up. “No, you don't get it.” He cradled Shiro's face, enunciating each word, “I didn't want to just fuck you anymore. I wanted that moment where we were together in love on the porch. You and me.”

Shiro blinked hard, trying not cry as he nodded into Keith's palm.

“Well, we're in love on a porch now...” He joked weakly.

Keith snuffled out a laugh, flopping forward onto Shiro's body and wrapping tight.

“I guess we are, aren't we?”

 

Crowded in the window the team peered out at the two, erupting into cheers as Keith nuzzled into Shiro's arms, earning a kiss on the top of his head. Money exchanged hands between Galra teammates and Acxa slid up to a smiling Lotor at the bar, linking arms with him and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Lance nudged Allura and smiled, “We did pretty good didn't we?”

Allura just smiled at the joined teams and the happy couple on the porch before tugging him in by the waist.

“Yeah, we did.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this! It didn't exist and i needed it! So now it does.


End file.
